lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Koyote
Koyote '''is a 19 year-old reaper and character in the Lemon Dreams Saga and plot. Appearance : Koyote is a tall and thin reaper. His usual attire is his reaper uniform that is similar to Eater's but with more straps. His mask is a bandanna with a skull pattern that is folded in half and covers only half his face. He wears black and white face paint that is lines and eye socket marks running down his face. His hair is very short and dark. He has light tan skin. His eyes are a faded green with light gray sclera due to his hereditary blindness and reiki eyesight. : In his Deathly Bloods form, his skin turns black with a purple tint to it and white bone marks representing arm and leg bones, ribs and vertibrae. His face paint fades in with his skin. Personality : Koyote is nonchalant and not really caring about anything. He is hardly shown to be eager about anything and is often seen being bored by sighing in exaspiration or leaning on his scythe on and off the job. He is a bit of a pacifist but will obey orders from those higher than him. In return, Eater constantly plays with him as if he were a toy. He does value his life above anything else and is smart about when it's time to take his leave. : He is very fond of his elder brother Murzielago. Even though he and his brother have a bit of a sibling rivalry, they are very close. : He enjoys being around dogs and nights in deserts. History : Koyote was born in the 9th district of the Land of the Dead shortly after his father left his mother. He lived with his family until the age of 9 when he enlisted in the Reaper aliance with his brother. Meanwhile his sister stayed home to take care of his mother. : Koyote first met his best friend Eater when she died in a car accident. She pleaded with him to take her life instead of her father's who died in the car crash. He agreed and then took her to the Land of the Dead. He then made her a reaper with the kiss of death after she demanded to become a reaper in return for saving her father's life. The two lived with each other for a short time before she became a valkyrie and moved to an apartment in the 48th district. The two have been close friends since. : Weapon : '''Czanterillium is Koyote's death scythe. He doesn't take good care of it, often leading to circumstances of it breaking in battle or it arguing with him. In weapon mode, it takes the form of a scythe with a long blade that curves down towards the end and up through the other side of the scythe. In it's physical manifestation, it takes the form of a blue chrysanthemum with a light blue flame composed of reiki burning in the center while it's roots cling to Koyote's arm or shoulder. In this form it is not so helpless as it appears, immediately burnung anything that come close to it that seems like a foe. : Czanterillum has been known to perfect the "Voodoo Suicide" technique but has been described as "too flashy and obvious" by Eater. Seeing that when this technique is used, Czanterillium's blade becomes covered in a layer of blue reiki, similar to the colour of Czanterillium itself. Abilities *'Longevity-' Like most reapers, Koyote is able to live for hundreds to thousands of years without losing much of his youth. *'Regeneration- '''Koyote can regenerate parts of his body and repair his organs at a very high rate. Not very many reapers are gifted with this ability and often need assisance from their death scythe if they are gifted with this ability. *'Enhanced Durablity- 'Koyote can take on much damage, blood loss and/or organ failure and still live. *'Reiki Vision- '''Koyote is mostly blind in seeing visual light due to it being a hereditary gene from his mother. Although his eyes can percive reiki and see the world that way. Since his vision is blended between visual light and reiki particles he cannot see clearly. So he constantly wears his bandanna mask; obscuring his vision so he can see reiki particles. Trivia *Jason Gestalt created Koyote when designing skeletal masks and decided to make a mask similar to the masks used by The Bloody Beetroots. *Koyote's name was actually going to be "Khyagure", but Jason thought that was too hard to say with vocal chords. *Koyote's real name is actually Anthony Mascera. *Jason Gestalt has stated that Koyote's skin colour is actually a deep tan like one of her brother's friends. *Koyote's dream voice actor would most likey be Joel Zimmerman or Billy Bob Thorton. *Koyote's theme songs are "Warp 1.9" by The Bloody Beetroots ft. Steve Aoki. *Koyote reminds Jason of cacti some strange reason. *Jason has made a pairing of Koyote and Hamhammers' original character Pochito, seeing that he is as mello and nonchalant as he. She calls this pairing "Kochito" when Koyote is dominant and "Poyote" when Pochito is dominant. *Koyote is one of Jason's main role play characters that she uses. *Koyote's eyesight is hereditary and shared with his mother, his brother and his sister. *The mask he wears is made of a special fabric made and woven by his mother.